Slythindor: This Is War
by K.D. Ownz
Summary: The Golden Trio plus Neville and Ginny team up with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Vinny, and Greg to bring fighting spirit to the school in this songfic.


**Hi, guys! K.D. here! This idea started running through my head yesterday and I thought it'd be cool to do. I don't know why I chose "This Is War", but I guess because it's one of my favorite songs.**

**Summary: The Golden Trio plus Neville and Ginny team up with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Vinny, and Greg in this songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "This Is War".**

**Slythindor: This Is War**

The Great Hall went quiet as Harry Potter—The-Boy-Who-Lived—and Draco Malfoy—The Slytherin Ice Prince—walked up to the platform where all four tables could see them. They turned to face the students, wands in hands, and raised them toward the enchanted ceiling. From Harry's wand burst a golden lion. It roared and reared up on its hind legs, mouth open in a snarl. From Draco's wand erupted a green snake. It slithered through the air toward the lion, wrapping itself around the King of the Jungle's torso and head. The other occupants of the Hall gasped as both boys sent each other identical smirks. This was a symbol of House Bonding. There hadn't been one for centuries, but never had there been one between Gryffindor and Slytherin. As natural enemies, the two Houses would never to have thought to be united. The Sorting Hat had been right, though; this needed to happen in order to survive.

Harry raked his fingers through his hair. Part of his brain was wondering why he was doing this. But, he knew why. This was what he had to do. What he _wanted _to do. If he couldn't get the whole school to help battle Voldemort and he army of Death Eaters, then they would surely lose. What better way to unite the houses than to start with the biggest rivals? And what better way to unite said rivals than through provocative song? Behind them were Ron and Blaise on guitar, Hermione and Daphne on keyboard, Neville and Greg on drums, Ginny and Pansy with two microphones, and Luna and Vinny on bass. He gave Draco a grin and held up a microphone. The guitarists played slowly and Harry started to sing.

_"A warning_

_To the people_

_The Good and_

_The Evil._

_This. Is War."_

Draco opened his mouth as Harry stepped back.

_"To the soldier_

_The civilian_

_The martyr_

_The victim_

_This. Is. War._

Ginny and Pansy picked up together.

_"It's the moment of truth_

_And a moment to lie_

_A moment to live_

_And a moment to die_

_A moment to fight_

_A moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!"_

Draco and Harry started moving around as the others brought their instruments to life.

_"To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight_

_To the death!_

_To the edge_

_Of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first!_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight_

_To the death!_

_To the edge_

_Of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

Things slowed down again and Ginny and Pansy did a two small chorusus of "Ooh oh ooh oh ooh oh." Harry walked forward.

_"A warning _

_To the prophet_

_The liar_

_The honest_

_This. Is. War."_

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and gestured to him as he sang the next line.

_"Oh! To the leader_

_ The pariah_

_ The victor_

_ The messiah!_

_ This. Is. War!"_

This time, the others joined in with Ginny and Pansy.

_"It's the moment of truth_

_And a moment to lie_

_A moment to live_

_And a moment to die_

_A moment to fight_

_A moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight!"_

Ron and Blaise made themselves even more known by spinning around on their guitars. Greg and Neville made a show of banging on each other's drums.

_"To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight_

_To the death!_

_To the edge_

_Of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first!_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight_

_To the death!_

_To the edge_

_Of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave. New. World!_

The guitars stopped for a bit while the keyboardists and drummers did their thing. Harry and Draco started to dance to the beat, spinning and shuffling while the other students in the Hall started clapping. When the dance was done, the boys started walking between the tables, wrapping their arms around the shoulders of students. From in between the grinning Fred and George, Harry sang:

_ "I do believe_

_ In the light_

_ Raise your hands_

_ To the sky."_

Draco squeezed Marcus Flint and continued.

_"The fight is done_

_ The war is won_

_ Lift your hands_

_ Toward the sun."_

They swayed with their companions and sang in harmony.

_"Toward the sun_

The other musicians started to sing the "It's a moment of truth" part continuously in the background.

_ Toward the sun_

_ Toward the sun_

The rest of the school, including the teachers all stood from their seats and began to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

_ The war is won._

On the final loud and long shout of "FIGHT!", Harry and Draco jumped up and ran back to the platform as the music kicked up again. Luna and Vinny switched places with well-choreographed twirls and Hermione and Daphne ran their hands across the keyboards. In unison, all twelve of them belted out the words:

_"To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight_

_To the death!_

_To the edge_

_Of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first!_

_To the right_

_To the left!_

_We will fight_

_To the death!_

_To the edge_

_Of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world!_

_It's a brave. New WORLD!_

Ginny and Pansy broke into choruses of "Ooh oh ooh oh ooh oh oh!"

_A brave new world!_

_Ooh oh ooh oh ooh oh oh!_

_The war is won!_

_Ooh oh ooh oh ooh oh oh!_

_The war IS WON!_

_Ooh oh ooh oh ooh oh oh oh!_

_A brave new world!_

Everyone yelled and screamed, clapping and stomping their feet. The Weasley twins lead the whole school in a chant:

"HOGWARTS WILL FIGHT! HOGWARTS WILL FIGHT! HOGWARTS WILL FIGHT!"

The twelve musicians laughed and hugged each other, Slytherins and Gryffindors, hoping that with their song and union could bring themselves together to end Voldemort's reign of terror. Ron and Blaise high-fived, Hermione and Daphne exchanged teary hugs, Vinny piggy-backed Luna around the platform, Neville gave Greg a playful noogie, and Ginny and Pansy hooked arms and danced in a circle. The two boys up front settled their arms on each other's shoulders. Harry knew that in the end he would be the one who faced Voldemort man to man. He knew that he might die. But, with everyone behind him, fighting with him, he knew that he could win. Draco gave him a light headbutt, drawing him from his musings.

"Don't worry about Moldy Shorts, Harry."

The raven couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous name. "I do have to fight him, don't I?"

"You'll win," the platinum blond assured him.

Harry squeezed his shoulders. "_We'll _win."

They grinned at each other again before facing everyone and opening their mouths wide:

"HOGWARTS WILL FIGHT! HOGWARTS WILL FIGHT! HOGWARTS WILL FIGHT!"

**The things you can do when your brain randomly supplies you with story ideas. So, did you love, like, not like, or hate? Let me know. And if you didn't know that song, that was "This Is War" by 30 Seconds To Mars. The first time I heard it was when I watching a Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Love that anime!) AMV on YouTube. Read and Review!**


End file.
